


Down by the Prairie

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: The bride wears gold like a unicorn foal.





	Down by the Prairie

Down by the prairie where the thestrals prance,   
joyful music drifts through chapel doors,   
children sit in pews in a wide-eyed trance,   
and rose petals dot the stone floors.

The bride wears gold like a unicorn foal;   
her grey eyes sparkle like silver seas.   
The groom’s in black, both hair and slacks;   
his heart is feather-light and free.

They make their vows in front of the crowd:   
to love, honour, trust and be true.   
Happiness spreads like seeds on the breeze   
that carries them through endless blue.

The organ plays as they come barrelling out   
and into the rest of their lives.   
They’ll stand together through flood and drought,   
and any other disaster that arrives.

Oh, how they dance in the fields of chance;   
how they move as the pine leaves sway.   
Sunshine warms their skin as they start to spin,   
and they’ll continue, come what may.

The music’s as soft as the finest of cloth,   
and their hearts won’t ever go astray.   
Oh, how they dance in the fields of chance;   
they’ll continue each and ev’ry day.


End file.
